


A little piece of heaven

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Genderneutral Sole, Multi, Necrophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, because a corpse can't consent....?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own Fallout or any of the characters within the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little piece of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no excuse for this. Please read the tags carefully.

”Go for it, baby,” Sole rasped, a hand gently caressing the back of Hancock’s head as he trembled, bottomless eyes fastened on the still warm body before him. He licked his ruined lips and fell on his knees beside the lifeless form, a hand already reaching for the uniform to tear it off.

But then he stopped, seemingly unsure of how to continue. No one had ever let him do this before. 

“Let me help you,” Sole offered and hastily removed the clothes with trembling fingers and eyes darting back and forth between Hancock and the corpse. The moment the body was naked, Hancock moaned and grabbed his chest tightly as if he was in pain.

And that wasn’t too far from the truth, except he wasn’t in physical pain – he was in emotional pain. He craved this so badly, the flesh between his teeth and blood smothering his fingers, and he desperately wanted to touch him, and-

“Do it, baby,” and that was all he needed to lunge towards the corpse and he kissed the unresponsive lips with a ferocity fitting for a feral ghoul, grinding and rubbing against the corpse with low moans and snarls. The way his nails dug into the sides of the man made Sole shiver and make a small moan of their own, and they leaned back against the wall, gripping their own chest as they watched Hancock defile the corpse.

He wasn’t slow in stripping himself and using the flag around his waist to tie the limp hands together and effortlessly throwing them above his partner’s head. His breathing was labored and came out in sharp ragged gasps, trembling hands working down his own pants. Suddenly he felt firm hands on his upper arms, and he almost hissed in desperation before Sole spoke to him softly, holding him back.

“Take your time, sweetie, he isn't running anywhere.”

And while that was very true – a man with no legs could not run – Hancock was desperate to get it on, and he was already rock-hard and ready.

“Savor the moment. Let it fill you completely.”

Their voice was soft and gentle, and their charisma level didn’t go unnoticed. Hancock looked up at them with wild eyes, practically foaming at the mouth, but he managed to calm down when Sole stroked the back of his neck soothingly.

Soon enough, he was like warm butter beneath their fingers, and Sole praised him excessively before allowing him to get back to his business.

“Remember to take it easy.”

And he did. Or, he at least tried.

His fingers ran over the flesh almost feverishly, and even without doing anything sexual, he was panting and moaning lowly. Sole was right behind him, stroking his shoulders soothingly and trying to suppress their own sounds of arousal.

Tonight was all about indulging Hancock in one of his more… eccentric fetishes. Sole didn’t necessarily understand it, but they would be damned if they wouldn’t try it out. Especially since it hurt literally no one.

He started with the throat, caressing it with quivering fingertips before leaning forward to press his lips to the still warm flesh, unable to hold back another moan, and he began mouthing the area with desperate intensity. Here and there, his teeth punctured the skin, allowing blood to flow freely, and he lapped it up with raspy sounds fitting for a feral ghoul.

“That’s it, good boy,” Sole praised in his ear, earning a delicious whimper and a Hancock that moved lower, now clawing at the lower stomach of his partner while kissing the chest hungrily.

It didn’t take long before the stomach was littered with harsh lines, and Hancock’s hand started scrambling for his knife. When he got it, he immediately jammed the blade into the soft flesh of the lower stomach, and he twisted it harshly before withdrawing it and leaning down to lick and kiss the wound.

The blood disappeared as quickly it seeped out, ending up on Hancock’s lips, chin and cheeks. Sole watched him, finding themselves oddly and suspiciously aroused by the sight. His hands working so well despite the trembling, his sharp ragged moans, the way he started slashing the poor man’s stomach to shreds, and soon enough, it wasn’t slashing; it was outright _digging into_ the stomach with the soiled blade to push the skin aside, allowing Hancock to tear into the organs with the breath hitching in his throat.

“G-god,” he rasped out and stared down into the stomach, blood and organs and tissue creating a beautifully gory mess, and he grabbed a fistful of liver, squeezing it tightly, before releasing it and reaching for the knife again.

But this time, Sole was faster.

“Keep going,” they whispered roughly, and the two shared a look before Sole jammed the knife down into the chest of their partner, twisting and turning and repeating the action until they could tug away the flesh covering a weakly pulsating heart.

At this point, Hancock was practically lost. He had massaged the still warm organs before pushing them around to fit his cock between slippery tissue and firm muscle, and he started thrusting hard and fast, each move ripping obscene moans and growls from his throat.

With each thrust he made, Sole shortly wondered if he would go feral over this, but the thought was pushed away when Hancock reached for them to pull them into a  hungry, desperate kiss.

Sole kissed back eagerly and reached into the stomach to form a fist around the ghoul’s cock, relishing the choked out whimper it elicited.

“Come on, baby,” they growled and shuddered when Hancock‘s thrusts picked up speed and power, shoving his cock hard and fast into their fist. Each move was followed by a slick, sickening sound as his cock pushed between organs and over tissues and tendons, and he mindlessly pushed Sole away to reach for the now still heart.

He grabbed and squeezed it tightly, choking out a broken sound when Sole tightened their grip on his cock, and he ripped out the heart with animalistic sounds. His hips snapped harshly against the lifeless body, making it jerk with each move, and he just barely managed to sink his teeth into the heart before Sole started praising him again.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” they whispered and started pumping his cock slowly, absolutely loving the broken whimpers it elicited.

“That’s it, Sunshine,” “You’re such a mess, darling,” and a plethora of praises fell from Sole’s lips until Hancock’s thrusts got violent, merciless, and he fucked the corpse with an animalistic ferocity that Sole had previously only seen in feral ghouls. Within a few minutes, Hancock stilled, his back arched above the corpse, and his lips were wide open in a silent snarl, eyes tightly closed.

Sole felt him cum all over the organs and their hand, and they stroked him a few times before letting go, shivering at the shaky sigh escaping Hancock.

Nothing but silence filled the air for a little while as Hancock came down, and when he did, he slowly pulled out of the mess of intestines and looked up at Sole who sat across from him, smiling warmly.

He looked awkward, so unlike his usual calm and composed self, and he was about to say something, but Sole silenced him with their lips pressed against his, a mess of tendons and blood being exchanged between them.

Neither of them needed words to tell them nothing had changed.


End file.
